


Comfort in Your Arms

by fallenkings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenkings/pseuds/fallenkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late at night and Jean can’t sleep. Armin is his only solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short but I just really needed this after the latest chapter. Set in their trainee days.

The persistent snores and half-awake mumbles that filled the barrack from multiple sources slowly drove Jean to the brink of insanity. Jean tossed and turned in his bed, surpressing a groan of frustration when he couldn’t find a suitable enough spot to settle in.

He glared up at the grimey wooden ceiling of the barrack, so much closer thanks to the creaky old bunk bed he currently resided in. Marco grinded his teeth on the bed right next to him and Jean had half a mind to hit his friend in the face with his pillow out of spite. 

How dare Marco sleep so soundly when Jean had been wide awake for hours since lights out, desperately trying but failing to go to sleep.

The brunette pushed himself up into a sitting position and buried his face into the palms of his hands. He was so exhausted, both physically and mentally, to the point where he wanted to curl up in a ball and weep his eyes out. 

It had been an extremely taxing day, filled with intense trainings and hard labour that left his muscles crying out in pain with every small movement. He had been up since the crack of dawn and Jean wanted nothing more than to get some well-deserved shut eye.

After another few seconds of wallowing in self-pity, Jean untangled his legs from the scratchy blankets and left his bed. Cautiously, he climbed down the ladder, the steps of the wood creaking underneath his weight. Jean froze in place when he accidentally stepped on Connie’s hand, but the boy remained dead as a log, his upper body half off the bed and snoring up a storm.

As quietly as he could, Jean sneaked over to the other side of the room, wincing whenever he stepped on a particularly loose floorboard and the creak that sounded through the barrack was like a wayward canon going off. He stopped at a bed and crouched down next to it, gazing at Armin’s ethereal sleeping face with his cheek rested against his propped up fist.

Armin was laying on his side, his golden strands covering part of his beautiful face. Jean brushed his hair away carefully and his breath caught up in his throat at the sight before him. Long, curled lashes casted faint shadows over Armin’s cheekbones and his plush lips were parted just slightly to allow the faintest whisper of breath to escape.

Jean debated with himself on whether or not he should disturb the sleeping angel — he looked so peaceful that he didn’t have the heart to — but then Armin’s eyelids fluttered open and Jean was greeted with a mesmerizing blue that looked almost black in the sliver of moonlight shining through the window by Armin’s bed.

Jean gave him a sheepish smile and tucked Armin’s hair behind his ear. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Hm. No,” Armin’s smile was sleepy and his eyes were barely open as he regarded him. “What’s the matter, Jean?”

“I can’t sleep.” Jean whispered.

At that, Armin scooted over a little on his bed and lifted his blanket in silent invitation. Jean clambered in wordlessly, and after some shifting around they managed to accomodate both their bodies in that tiny bed.

Armin sighed contently as he snuggled into Jean’s chest, his drowsiness still very much evident though not as prominent. Jean wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, pulling him closer and burying his nose into soft hair that smelled of soap and the distinctive scent of Armin.

Jean felt himself start to relax slowly but gradually, the exhaustion accumulated from today’s activities finally taking it’s toll on him. He made a noise of contentment when Armin laid a soft kiss on his collarbone.

“Go to sleep, Jean.” Armin’s voice reached his ears through the dark, soft and affectionate, and it filled Jean’s chest with glowing warmth. “I’m right here.”

The brunette hummed in response and planted a kiss on the crown of Armin’s head. They laid in silence for a moment, tangled together, and for a while Jean could forget the horrible world they would have to face in the morning. They could pretend that the reality of wars and Titans didn’t exist for now and just bask in the warmth and safety of each other.

“Good night, ‘Min.” He mumbled before his eyelids grew too heavy to keep them open. “I love you.”

“Good night, love.” A kiss was left right above his heart. “I love you, too.”


End file.
